Capillary sensors are well known in the art and may be utilized to, for example, provide precise temperature control. Capillary sensors generally include a sensor bulb secured to a first end of a capillary tube and a diaphragm and electric switch secured to a second end of the capillary tube. The capillary tube, in turn, contains fluid that expands or contracts in response to temperature changes detected at the sensor bulb. As the fluid volume changes (i.e., expands or contracts) within the capillary tube in response to temperature changes, the pressure within the capillary tube moves the diaphragm and trips the electric switch. If the capillary sensor is mounted in, for example, a heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) duct, the change in temperature and the subsequent activation of the electric switch may be used by HVAC air controller to cause an increase or decrease in airflow through the duct. Mounting a capillary sensor within a duct typically requires extending the capillary tube along and across the airflow channeled along the interior of the duct, which requires bending the capillary tube in one or more planes. Improper installation of the capillary tube using conventional capillary tube supports and mounting clips often leads to kinks, bends or other discontinuities in the tube that effect the accuracy of the capillary sensor.
Thus, there is a need for an improved capillary mounting clip that addresses the problems noted above and enables bending of a capillary tube in one or more planes to ensure proper and expedient installation of the tube.